


Just another crazy day, right ?

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You have a vision of Lucifer that starts to come true. But what does it mean?





	Just another crazy day, right ?

Since you started hunting with the Winchesters, many things changed in your life.   
  
You lost your family to a werewolf attack and Sam and Dean saved your ass. Because you had nowhere to go, they took you in, gave you a home, treated you like a sister, and trained you. After a while, you became quite a good huntress.  
  
But now you were searching for Lucifer. He had his old vessel, Nick, back and he was currently in hiding. You couldn't blame him for hiding. After everything that happened he was a target for many people and creatures. Not that he wasn’t able to handle them, but constantly fighting? That wasn't something anybody wanted.  
  
What you didn't understand was why Sam and Dean desperately wanted to find him. They knew he would be running on full power now that his vessel was strong enough to hold him without falling apart. Chuck rebuilt it for him because he saw no reason why he shouldn't give him a working vessel. Lucifer didn't have to use random humans who couldn't hold him anyway.   
  
But apart from that, what do the boys want with him when they found him? Did they found out that Lucifer had planned something? Every time you asked them, they only tried to change the topic. You were curious why they were so silent about this theme and still they wanted you to come with them.  
  
You three had a new lead on Lucifer. It seemed like he were in Michigan, or more specifically, Detroit. You were surprised he choose that location.   
  
Now you were in your room in the bunker packing your stuff. In front of you was a 14 hour car drive.  
  
You were interrupted by a knocking on your door.  
  
“Come in,” you called.  
The door opened and Dean looked in your room. “Just wanna let you know we're leaving in 15 minutes,” he said to you.  
You nod at him “I'll be ready. Should we meet in the library?”   
“Yep, I'll go back and pack the rest of my stuff,” he said, turning around and closing the door.  
You continued packing your stuff.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, you sat in the library and waited for the boys. When they came in Sam smiled at you “Ready?” he asked.   
  
You stood up, swung your bag over your shoulder and nodded.  
  
“Then let's go” Dean said, heading to the garage.   
  
This was going to be a long drive.  
  
The first two hours you were reading the books you took with you. Some angel stuff that sounded interesting to you.   
  
After another hour you put the books aside and looked at the boys in the front seat. You still wondered about their plan.  
  
“So what's the plan now? I mean, if we find Lucifer?” you asked quietly.  
Sam turned a little bit around and glanced at you, Deans eyes were on the street.  
“We'll talk about it later when we're in Detroit and find a motel” Dean said to you.  
  
You shrugged it off for now and yawned. “I'm tired boys, I think I need a little sleep, wake me up when we arrive, if I’m still asleep”  
“Sure, sleep well” Sam said but you had already laid down and were drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
“Y/N? Hey, wake up” that was Sam’s voice.   
  
Your eyes flew wide open and you shot up in the backseat of the Impala, sweating and heavily breathing. You felt tears in your eyes.  
  
“Everything alright? Bad dream?” you heard Dean asking.  
  
You took a deep breath. You could never tell them what your dream was. Either they would think you were totally nuts or they would be overprotective. Because your dream wasn't exactly a dream. It felt more like a vision.  
  
You looked at Sam and Dean. “Everything's fine,” you lied. “Just a crazy stupid nightmare, nothing important”  
  
The brothers looked at each other but after a few seconds they nodded.  
  
“If you wanna talk about it...” Sam started but you cut him off “Nothing special, really, but thanks.”   
  
You waited a little bit.   
“Anyway, how long did I sleep?” you ask with curiosity.   
“About ten hours, we're almost in Detroit. Maybe just half an hour.” Dean informed you.  
“Alright” you said and leaned back.   
  
You thought about your dream. It seemed so real, as if it really was a vision. But you were not psychic or something, were you? No it can't be, you would have had visions a lot sooner if you were, right?   
This dream scared the hell out of you. What were you supposed to think about it? Everything was a little blurred, but still seemed so real.  
  
You were in a motel room, it could have been your motel room. Lucifer was there, right in front of you.   
He wanted you to come with him and then Sam, Dean, and Cas stormed in. After that, Dean was suddenly gone. But you couldn't see why because everything was so fast and blurry.  
  
But why the hell would you dream about Lucifer insisting that you came with him? What would he want from you? With you?   
  
And then it hit you hard. Just before you slept you read in the angel books that angels could dreamwalk, could even send you visions.   
  
Did Lucifer send you a vision ? But why would he? As some sort of a thread or was it a coincidence ? Maybe your brain tricked you because you read so much about all this angel stuff and thought too much about why the Winchesters were searching for Lucifer but didn't tell you any details.

  
Yeah, that sound more logical to you.

  
You felt someone tap your should and you winced.   
  
You looked to the side and saw Dean grinning at you. “Earth to Y/N. We arrived.”

  
As you grabbed your stuff and got out of the car, you shuddered. Why does this motel seemed so familiar ? You didn’t remember being here before.

  
You decided to shrug it off and you saw Sam walking up to you and Dean.

  
He handed you a key “I took two rooms, so you have your own,” he smiled at you.

  
You took the keys from him and thanked him. You told them you needed a shower and if they had anything, they should just knock and head straight to your room.

  
You saw Sam and Dean vanishing in their own room. There was just one room between theirs and yours, so in case something happened, you were fast at their room and vice versa.

  
When you opened your room door, you thought you had a heart attack. This room looked exactly like what you remembered from the room in your dreams.  
This can't be a coincidence.

  
Should you go to Sam and Dean ? Should you tell them ? You decided against your sanity. They would never let you out of their sight again and that's the last thing you needed now.  
You put your bag on the bed in the middle of the room. Just as you were heading for the shower, you heard a knock on your door.

  
You went over and opened it.

  
It was Dean. “Hey we're heading out getting something to eat. Do you want anything?”  
You weren't really hungry “No thanks Dean. I just need a shower and a halfway comfortable bed” you told him with a small smile.  
“Alright, we should be back in half an hour. Call if anything comes up.”

  
You nodded and closed the door when you saw him heading for the Impala. Sam sat already inside.  
You heard the engine starting and they drove off.

  
Finally you would get your shower.

  
When you came out of the bathroom, you felt better than ever. No surprise after sitting so long in a car.

  
You searched your bag for some clothes and got dressed.

  
You decided that maybe you should do some research, maybe you would find more information about Lucifer and your dream, maybe something you overlooked.

  
When you got your books, you let yourself fall on the bed and began to read.

  
  
* Meanwhile in the Impala *

  
“Goddammit Cas, how many times do we have to tell you not to just pop in.” Dean glared over the rear-view mirror at the angel.  
“Excuse me but it's urgent.” Cas answered, a serious look on his face.  
“Shoot” Dean told him.  
“Where is Y/N?” Cas looked around him in the car but he couldn't spot you there, of course.  
“We're on a run for food and Y/N doesn't want anything. She stayed at her motel room and took a shower. Why?” Sam enlightened the angel.  
“Turn around and drive back to the motel.” Castiel ordered Dean.  
“Why? What's going on?” Dean looked confused at Sam who shared this look with him.  
“I found some important information about Lucifer and Y/N and I think I know whats going on. He isn't afraid or hiding from her, he is looking for her.”

  
Now the brothers looked shocked.   
Dean turned the car around and drove back as fast as he could.

  
  
* Back at your motel room *

  
You were still laying on the bed, reading, when you heard a flutter of wings. You didn't bother to look up. “Hey Cas, decided to pay a visit to help ?”  
“Not quite Cas” a male voice said.   
You knew that voice. “Lucifer” You slowly put your book down and looked at him.

  
And when you looked at him, you were more or less in shock.   
You could see his wings. Six huge, beautiful, bright shining, icy-blue wings.

  
You read about this. When a human could see an angels wings. No, no, no, this can't be true. That would mean... you and Lucifer were soulmates.

  
He just stood there and looked at you.

  
You jumped out of the bed and took a few steps away from him. He would kill you. Yeah he would totally kill you. He hated humans. You were a human and apparently his soulmate.

  
He wouldn't tolerate this, would he? Damn, where were your angel blade when you need it. Not that it could kill him, but you would have felt a lot safer.

  
Lucifer still looked at you and then he decided to speak, because he could feel how much fear you had. “You know, I'm not here to hurt you. I would never hurt my soulmate, no matter how much I hate humans”

  
As you heard him say that you were soulmates, heard him approving what you only assumed, your knees gave in and you broke down because of the shock and the fear.

  
And then you remembered that this was the point where your  _vision_ started. But in your vision you couldn't see his wings. Probably he wouldn't let you see his wings in this vision. You would have found out sooner if you had seen them, you were sure about that.

  
You sat on the floor of the motel room, tears built up your eyes.  
Now Lucifer were kneeing in front of you, still looking at you.

  
“Your lying, this can't be true. Stop saying this. We can't be soulmates. You wanna trick me or ...I don't know...”

  
You look up and in his eyes, he looked somewhat sad.

  
“Y/N” he reached his hand out and you backed away a little, causing him to withdraw his hand “ I would never hurt you and I would never lie to you and deep inside you, you know it. I know you can see my wings and we both know that this only proof that we're soulmates.” He paused, looking in your eyes as if he was trying to read you. As if he was searching for something that showed him that you believe him. And as hard as you tried not to believe him, you did. Because he can't lie about the wings. And if he wanted you dead, you would be already dead.

  
“I sent you the vision, but I think you know that already. I only wanted to warn you about what’s coming up. So that it won’t hit you too hard. I care about you.”

  
Suddenly the door flew open and Dean stormed in, followed by Sam and Cas with weapons in their hands.

  
“Get away from her” you heard Dean scream.

  
Lucifer didn’t even bother to look at him. “Come with me Y/N. I promise you will be safe.”

  
“Don't listen to that son of a bitch, Y/N. You're clever. You know he's lying” Dean told you.

  
And maybe Dean was right, you were clever and because of that you knew Lucifer wasn't lying. But how would you explain that to them.

  
Lucifer came a little bit closer to you and at the next second Dean stormed at him, angel blade in his hands, even if it can't kill Lucifer you felt panic.

  
“No! Dean, stop!” you screamed at him, but he didn't stop. Why can't these stubborn Winchesters listen at least once ?

  
Right before he could attack Lucifer, the angel in front of you snapped his fingers and Dean vanished into thin air.

  
You were shocked. Eyes wide open, mouth slightly apart you looked over where Sam and Cas stand. Sam with the same expression on his face as you and even Castiel looked shocked.

  
“Lucifer, what have you done?” you looked at him.  
His icy blue eyes stared directly in your Y/E/C ones. “You saw it yourself, he tried to attack me with an angel blade. I only defended myself. I didn't kill him.”

  
He was right, maybe he didn't had done anything if Dean hadn't attacked him. But he could have froze him or something and not let him vanish to God knows where.

  
“Can you bring him back?” you whispered to the angel in front of you.  
For a moment he just looked at you. “I can.” he simply answered.

  
You knew Lucifer wouldn’t bring him back without something in return, would he ?  
  
You took a deep breath “Will you...will you bring him back if I come with you ?” you faintly asked.

  
“Whoa whoa whoa, Y/N. You can't go with him!” Sam interrupted “How do you know he isn't lying to get what he want. Just don't go with him, we will find another way to bring Dean back. We always find another way.”

  
You looked Sam directly in the eyes. You knew he was just worried, but Lucifer was right about the whole soulmate thing and you can somehow sense each other’s feelings, that you knew from the moment he told you, you were soulmates, that he never lied to you.

  
You didn't like what he did to Dean. But aside from the fact that he puffed Dean away, even if he can bring him back, you knew deep down it was the right decision to go with him. You felt the bond between you. And you knew that you had practically made this decision the first moment you saw him.

  
You looked at Cas. He was standing in the background and said nothing. Probably because he knew that Lucifer didn't lied and as an angel he would know about soulmate stuff. And really, why should he lie?   
Before the thing with Dean, he had nothing against you and you knew how he normally loathed humans. But not you, you felt it.

  
You tried so hard to refuse to believe, but you couldn't. You couldn't ignore the facts.

  
You turned your gaze back at Lucifer who was still kneeing in front of you.   
Now he looked with pleading eyes at you.

  
“Yes” you simply said.

  
He looked at you as if he couldn't believe what you just said.

  
“Yes, I'm coming with you Lucifer.”

  
Sam looked even more shocked than before, but didn't said anything.

  
Lucifer stood up and reached a hand out for you. This time you let him, taking his hand, letting him help you stand up.   
You felt a sparkling sensation and looked up at him.   
He smiled at you and you felt safe. You felt home.

  
Not that you didn't felt safe or home in the bunker with the Winchesters. And you were thankful they cared about you. But this ? This was different. This was beyond description. You smiled back at him and you could feel how happy he was about that.

  
Lucifer snapped his fingers and there stood Dean, next to Sam and Cas.

  
“Dean, you okay ?” Sam rushed to his brother.  
“Yeah I'm fine” he answered and then looked over to you. “Oh Y/N , please tell me you didn't.”

  
You looked down at your feet, you didn't know what you should say him.

  
Lucifer put two fingers under your chin and lifted your gaze. “You need time to explain to them ?”   
You only nodded.  
“Okay, if you need me or finished talking to them, just pray to me and I'll be there.”  
You nodded again and hugged him “Thank you” you whispered in his ear and he smiled.  
“Everything for my soulmate”

  
You heard the flutter of his wings and he was gone for now.

  
You looked at the brothers and Castiel. “ I think I have a lot to explain.”

  
  


About an hour later when you felt you had explained good enough why you knew Lucifer wasn't lying, what happened before they stormed in, and some of the soulmate stuff, where Castiel even helped you with the explaining, you leaned back in your chair and waited for their opinions.

  
Sam spoke first “Wow.. I don't know what I should say or think about this. You really made your decision to go with him?”  
You nod as you watched him shifting uncomfortable in his seat.

  
“I can't approve this, soulmate or not, I still think he's using you or planning something.” Dean said and watched your reaction. He were always so leery.

  
“Precisely not, Dean. That's what comes with this soulmate stuff. I know he's not lying. He even promised me he's not lying to me and he didn't. Even when he would try it, he just can't. That's what I tried to explain to you.”

  
“Cas, what's your opinion on this” Dean asked the angel.  
“Apart from the fact that we're talking about Lucifer, I think Y/N should go with him. Once you met your soulmate, it's really hard to be apart from each other.” you nod at what Castiel just said, because you could already feel that you missed him.

  
“Where does he even take you?” Sam asked with concern in his eyes. He was always concerned about you.  
“I don't know, we didn't had the chance to talk about that yet. Maybe hell or something.” you laughed “Should I call him and ask ?” you looked at the boys and waited for their reaction.  
“Maybe not, just call us when you know where you are staying.” Dean answered.

  
The boys were standing up. “We're gonna head home. Long drive in front of us.”

  
You stand up too, going to Dean and hugging him.   
“If anything is wrong or you wanna talk, you can call any time.” he said.  
“I will.” you answered him honestly.

  
Now you were in front of Sam, hugging him too. “Don't forget to visit and call us.” he said, giving you a teddy bear hug, you loved Sams hugs.  
“I would never forget that” you looked up and smiled at him.

  
“I will stay here and wait until Lucifer picked you up. Just in case.” Cas said, you smiled at him too.

  
“See you soon guys.” you said when they're heading out of the room to the Impala.   
They turned around and gave you a wave. You saw they didn't like to leave you there for Lucifer, but it seems like they somehow accepted your decision.  
  
You waved back and closed the door, turning to Cas.

  
“I think you can help Lucifer being a better person” Castiel suddenly said.  
You were a little surprised. “You think so?”   
He gave you a nod. “Angels would die for their soulmates, no matter if the soulmate is another angel or human and Lucifer looked very protective over you.”

  
You had a big grin on your face.   
“I think I should call him now, he has waited long enough.” you said and Castiel nodded again.

  
You started praying to you soulmate.  _Lucifer? You can pick me up , we're done talking and the boys are gone now. I'm ready._

  
You heard the flutter of wings behind you, turned around and Lucifer was standing there, smiling at you. He looked so beautiful with his wings.

  
“I think it is time that I go” you heard Cas saying. “Take care of Y/N, Lucifer!”  
Lucifer nod at him “You know I will.” then looked back at you and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

  
You heard the flutter of Castiels wings , signaling that he's gone now.  
“So, where do we go now?” you asked Lucifer.  
“Anywhere you want” he answered as he took your hands in his. “Where do you want to go?”

  
You thought a moment about the possibilities. “How about we're going somewhere where we can watch the sunset?” you suggested.   
He looked happy about your proposal. “If you want to see the sunset, then the sunset it will be”

  
And then the world started spinning around you, so you closed your eyes.

  
You opened your eyes again when you heard the waves of the ocean rush.

  
“Is the beach okay for the sunset?” Lucifer asked, a little unsure about the location.  
“Are you kidding? The beach is more than okay for a sunset” you were thrilled.

  
You couldn't remember the last time you were on a beach. The sand under your feet and the fresh breeze you loved.

  
Lucifer looked at you with appreciation.  
You took his hand in yours and started running to the ocean, dragging a surprised Lucifer with you.

  
You stopped in front of the ocean, enough space to the water so your feet wouldn't get wet.  
You looked happily at Lucifer, that was definitely something you could to get used to.  
He was just standing there with his beautiful wings in the slowly vanishing light of the sun.   
You thought it was the right moment because there was something you wanted to asked him.

  
“Hey Lucifer? … uhm” you started. He looked at you, waiting that you continue.   
  
“Well, I wanted to know if I can … uhm... can I touch your wings ?”

  
He looked a little bit surprised at your question and you thought that this maybe was to much to ask for.

  
After a short moment he answered. “Of course you can.” and when he said that, it took load off of your mind.

  
You smiled as you reached out to his wings, your fingers stroked the soft feathers. It was indescribably. You tried to be careful because you were afraid you could break them any moment.

  
You looked back at Lucifer, looking him deep in the eyes.   
“You like them?” he asked you.  
“I love them.” you blushed a little. You turned a little bit so you could saw the sun sinking down at the horizon of the ocean.

  
You thought about a thing you wanted to tell him. Was it too early to say him that you love him? After all what happened today ? Was it the soulmate thing that made you have feelings for him ? No, the feelings were definitely your own. Even if you really just met him today, it was more or less some crazy twisted sort of love at the first sight.

  
You took the hand of the angel and leaned against his side.

  
He must have sensed that you were thinking about something and put his wings around you a little bit, almost like someone putting an arm around your body, but of course bigger and more pleasant.

  
“Everything alright ?” he asked and gave your hand a little squeeze “Or did you changed your mind and want to go home ?” He looked at you, worried.  
You laughed “No this is perfect, everything's perfect. I still want to stay with you.” you turned your head a little bit so you could look at him and gave him a smile.

  
“But?” he looked you in the eyes and you looked back in his icy-blue ones, his wings had almost the same color. Oh damn, you could lose yourself in his eyes.  
  
“Nothing, I just … Lucifer, I love you” your heart were beating so fast, it felt like it would explode every moment. You waited for his reaction.   
He smiled at you “I love you too, Y/N.”

  
And all you could thought now were how badly you wanted to kiss him. You stood on your tiptoes and leaned forward.

  
Just before your lips met, he stopped you “You absolutely sure you want this ? You probably know that when we kiss, we're bound to each other, right ?” he looked at you with concern.   
You nod. “ I know, I read about it and Cas told me about it too. But I want this, I'm sure. I want to stay with you, forever. I want to wake up every morning next to you and I want to fall asleep every night next to you. You know, you were right. I knew this deep down, from the moment we met, I just knew.”

  
He leaned down and kissed you. It was a sweet and lovely kiss. You felt something inside you, a tingling. You knew it has to come from the bounding.   
You only broke apart when you needed air.

  
In the meantime, it got dark and the stars shone in the sky.

  
Lucifer were holding you in his arms, his wings wrapped around you too and never let you go. You knew you would never go as long as you can stay by his side.

  
You felt his love and happiness and he felt yours.

  
Who could have guessed that this crazy day would end so beautiful like this.

  
“I love you” Lucifer whispered and kissed the top of your head.  
  
“I love you too” you whispered back and smiled.

 


End file.
